Should I use my wand?
by darkoraclegirl
Summary: One meeting was all it took to pull him in. Two months late he plucks up the nerve to ask her out. He chose to keep somethings from her for fear of driving her away. She kept somethings from him out of habit. Hoping to come up with a better title.
1. Chapter 1

Steve hated the public gym. For starters guys there tend to look at him like he was challenging them. Second the women tend to stare openly at him like he was a piece of meat they wanted to eat. And third, he had issues with showering with the other guys. Though he had long stopped being the short stick man that would be laughed at the moment his shirt was off he still wasn't comfortable about being around so many naked men who seemed to enjoy standing around nude talking about sex like it's the weather. Yes he hated the public gym. Only reason he went there was because Bruce had lost control and ended up trashing the gym in the tower. Tony had joked he was planning on having work done on the gym anyway. At least Steve hoped he was joking and that having the Hulk destroy the gym wasn't part of Tony's plan to mess with his head.

Steve let out a heavy sigh as he came out of the public gym, swearing to himself that he was going to make Tony finish the work on the tower's gym because he couldn't handle one more day of those men and women treating him like less then a human. A sound from his right made him jump as his head snapped towards the sound. A sigh left the lips of the figure standing next to the gym doors. Dressed in a pair of tight blue jeans, a brown belt, a light pinkish t-shirt with the word primrose over a black spaghetti strap, around their slim neck was a black ribbon with a cross hanging from it, and on their head seemingly holding most of the dark hair out of site was a blue baseball cap. "Why bother telling me to meet you here when you're only going to refuse to show Mar?" Steve snapped out of his daze and finally took notice that the woman he had been staring at seemed to be disappointed with someone. "Miss?" Her pale face turned to him and she gazed lazily at him with jade green eyes as a faint "hmm?" left her lips. "Is something wrong?" He automatically asked, one of his habits when nervous around someone. "I was to meet someone here but like always they called and said they weren't coming. I think he just likes to interrupt my studying." She dismissed. "Boyfriend?" He asked before scolding himself. "No. I don't have one of those. By choice that is." Steve nodded, not sure what else to do. The woman gave him a small smile and held her hand out. "I'm Crysella, but you can called me Chris." Steve took her hand and smiled. "Steve." She nodded before glancing at her phone. "Well Steve if you got the time I was going to go grab a tea and slice of cake at a near by café. Care to join me?" Her eyes held a spark of something that seemed to pull Steve while the friendly tone of her voice put all his past worries and annoyances out of his mind. "I would love to." Taking his hand Chris show Steve where the café was and the two spend three hours chatting about everything and anything that popped into their heads.

"Where were you? The gym's finally done so you can break it in later." Tony asked as Steve finally entered the living area. "No thanks Tony. I think I'll stick with the public gym." At Steve's words Tony nearly dropped his glass. "After all that complaining about how you hate the treatment there you want to stay?" Tony more demanded then asked. "What brought on the change of heart?" Bruce asked from over the top of his laptop. "Well let's just say I found a reason to learn to like the public gym." Tony suddenly grinned at Steve. "What's her name?" He asked. Steve sighed known Tony wouldn't drop it and most likely just end up following Steve around tomorrow. "Crysella." He answered. "Nice name. She go to the gym?" Bruce asked. "No she was suppose to meet a friend outside it but they called and cancelled shortly before I left the gym. We talked a little then she invited me to join her at her favourite café. We agreed to meet outside the gym again tomorrow and go to the café, though what we'll talk about I have no idea since we seemed to have told each other everything about ourselves." Steve laughed. "Everything?" Tony asked. Steve stopped laughing and looked away. "I uh wasn't sure how to bring up the war, or the ice, or even all this." He confessed. "You'll have to tell her one day Steve. She'll find out on her own and then she'll be mad at you for not telling her." Bruce warned him. "I know. I just want her to like me for Steve. Not Captain America." Bruce nodded his head in understanding while Tony just asked, "Why? You'd get more girls if you let them know you're a hero."

-Across the city-

A young girl awoke screaming, the red silk sheets beneath her twisted and covered in white feathers. Her bedroom door opened as a guy, 22 dressed in a casual black suit entered. He snapped on the lights and joined the now crying girl on the bed. "Haru what's wrong?" He asked, his smooth deep voice a whisper as he held her and stroked her blond hair. "I saw blood. Pain and fire. Darkness stirs from it resting place. And there was a girl in the middle of it all. Eyes like green fire, the mark of the Fool on her right breast." The girl, Haru cried as her wings curled in on her. The guy tensed for a moment before relaxing, leaning down to kiss her forehead as his chestnut brown hair brushed the skin there. "The Fool is not bound like you or I Haru. That is what makes those born to the Fool so prized. We must find this girl before she can be tempted." Haru nodded her head in understanding. "I-I shall try to dream of her more. Of her face." Haru promised. "You must not force this Haru. After all they take so much strength from you. Rest now. I shall find this Fool." He then laid her down, taking a moment to look over her small thin body covered in a silk white night grown before covering her and shutting off the lights. "Tristan?" The guy "hmm?" as he looked back at her from the door. "There is one more thing I saw. A protector baring a shield. I saw him by her side, his arm around her waist as if to keep from losing her." Tristan nodded to this. "I shall look for this protector then. He may lead me to her. Now sleep Haru. Sleep and dream of nothing." He whispered before shutting the door. "The Fool and her protector? What game does fate play this time I wonder?" He mused to himself before taking an elevator down seven floors to rejoin the party he had been hosting before Haru summoned him with her cry.

-Two months later-

Steve and Chris were breathless as they leaned against a building. They had just pulled a prank on Steve's friend Tony and had to run just so they wouldn't get caught. "I haven't done something like that since I was a kid." Steve laughed as he bought two bottles of coke. "He's going to find out who did it. But until then, and even after that we can enjoy the fact that Tony Stark is covered head to toe in glitter." Chris laughed as she took the offered bottle and opened it. "Hey Chris. We've been friends for two months now. I was wondering if we could be more then just friends?" Steve was trying hard not to stare at his feet. Wanting to show Chris just how much he had come to care for her. "You mean dating?" She asked with a raised brow. "Well yes. I would really like it if we could go on a date. Or two." Chris smiled at Steve's goof grin before chewing on her lower lip. "Steve dating me isn't like dating other girls. There some pretty weird people, and things in my life." Steve chuckled. "Crysella, I both live and work with two spies, two geniuses one of which is full of himself and relies way to much on his machines, while the other lives in constant fear of turning into a raging monster, plus we have a Norse god who loves Pop Tarts way too much." Chris laughed at that. "I don't really think anything else could be stranger then my friends." Steve finished. Chris smiled lovingly at him before nodding. "Alright Steve. I guess you really could handle me as your girlfriend. So when should our first date be?" Steve took her hand and began leading her to the nearby theatre. "How bout now?" He asked, to which she laughed and agreed.

"That her?" Tony asked as he held his phone up to Steve, showing a picture of him and Chris planting the glitter bomb. Tony was still covered in glitter, making it hard for Steve not to laugh. "Yes that's Crysella." He finally managed to get out. "Nice work landing her!" Tony didn't even seem to mind the glitter he was covered in, just happy that he finally had a face to go along with the girl's name. "What did she say?" Pepper asked as she joined the two, giving Tony a strange look. "She said yes. Thank you for the advice by the way." Pepper waved the thanks off. "It's no trouble Steve. I had a feeling she was ready to start dating you." Pepper then found herself staring at Tony's phone. "That's her." He told her. "Wow Steve. She looks really nice." Steve blushed slightly. "She's great. The kind of woman I always hoped to find." He admitted. "So when you bringing her to meet the team?" Tony asked. "I'm not." And with that Steve left to take a shower, laughing as Tony cried out, "Come on!"

-That night, half way across the city-

Chris along with a girl with blue hair in dress pants and a white button up shirt entered an ally. "So he asked you to be his girl?" The blue haired girl asked her. "Yeah. We had just pranked a friend of his when he asked me. He's so sweet. I don't deserve the guy." Chris said as they stopped at the end of the ally and the blue haired girl removed her right glove, reviling a deep blue gem on the top of her hand. The girl pressed the gem to the back wall causing it to ripple. The two then stepped through the wall. "Hey I'll gladly take the guy." Their clothes had changed into thigh length white dresses, their boots gone as they walked bare foot through the grass toward a large mansion. "No way. I may not deserve the guy but I plan on keeping him." Chris laughed as the two entered the building. "Oh well. Did you finish you task yet? I'm still behind on mine." The girl sighed. "Yeah check it out." Chris then made a small red dragon appear on her left shoulder, it moved, blinked, and even let out a small flame before disappearing. "Oh! Magic is way too easy for you!" The girl pouted. "Easy Sarah. You'll get it. I'll help you during break ok?" Sarah nodded her head before the two girls entered their classroom. There ferret on the desk transforming the moment they were seated into a young man in a casual black suit with chestnut brown hair. "Welcome back everyone! To day we shall be looking over some of the great mistake shape shifters have made in the past. This will be a treat for you as well as a reminder to always focus on the form you wish to take." The teacher greeted/warned them in his smooth deep voice. "I just love Mr. Amor's voice." Sarah whispered, to which Chris rolled her eyes and opened her book.

-The next day-

"Hello Crysella." Two perfectly synced voices greeted her. Turn she let out a small groan. "Hello Jack and Jade." The two before her were brother and sister; twins. Jack was in his normal black hoodie with its cat ears, sucker hanging out of his mouth. While Jade wore a white one and was chewing gum. They stared at Chris with their large black eyes like they were expecting something. "What?" Chris finally asked him. "They say Duke's back in the city." Jade started. "And that he's looking for the Fool!" Jack finished. "The Fool? There hasn't been a Fool for over 2,000 years. Why would one appear now?" Chris asked. The twin shrugged their shoulders. "We don't know." Jack answered. "But someone's paying a great deal of cash to Duke to find them." Jade finished. "See ya later Crysella." They both cheered before running off. _Hmm? Duke's back and he didn't even stop by to say hello? Well now, I'll just have to remind him how rude that is._ Chris then turned on her heels and headed for the docks.

Seeing the red head of her old male friend made Chris smile. His hair was still as messy as it had been the day she first met the Seeker. The eye patch over his right eye so worn yet would clearly hold out for many more years. His costum long black coat lay over his body like a blanket as he slept on the floor of the old warehouse they were in. She could just make out the hilt of his sword hidden under the edges of the coat. Making sure to stay out of reach, as well as making sure they were alone Chris sent a small bolt of lightning at his nose, causing him to snap his grey eye open and leap up, sword at the ready. "Morning!" Chris called cheerfully to him. He let out an annoyed sigh before running a hand through his hair. "Was starting to think you would never find me." He gave her a smirk that to anyone else would've been enough to make them fall in love with him. But not Chris. She wasn't like everyone else. "Yeah well my informers are behind. Why didn't you come stay at my place Duke? You know I have the room." Duke shrugged as he threw on his coat. "Hear you got yourself a boyfriend. Didn't want to spoil it for you." Chris sighed and signalled him to follow her after casting a spell on the sword so no one would be able to see it. "Steve's not like that Duke. He isn't the jealous type. Besides he knows no one has caught my eye other then him." Duke gave another shrug. "Guys just seem me as a challenge. I blame the eye patch." Chris laughed at that. "Come on Duke. I'll get you to my place and we can catch up."

-That night-

Steve was running late. He was supposed to have been at the theatre five minutes ago. Although he knew Chris wouldn't be mad at him he hated making her wait. "Whoa!" Steve skidded to a halt as a strange looking woman stepped out in front of him. "Hello fine sir. Lovely night is it not." She greeted him as she bowed, removing her top hat. Steve could only stare at her in wonder. She was dressed in a suit with a strange pattern designed in gold on it. Her hat had a red rose and three white feathers. Her hair and even her very skin was snow white while her lips were ruby red. She wore a purple mask over her eyes with gold designs that seem to bring out the blue of her eyes. Just under the left side of her mask was a small pink heart. And in her hand was a small stick that appeared to be made of light blue glass and gold. "Ah! On your way to meet that special little lady are you sir. Then allow me to bid you farewell. Yes, Angela shall not keep you a moment longer." Steve seemed to blink and she was gone. Like she hadn't been there to begin with. "What?" Steve asked no one before remembering he had a date he was already late for.

"Hey there you are." Chris greeted Steve before kissing his cheek. "Sorry I'm late. I almost ran into a woman going to a costume party. Least I think she was going to party. Why else would she dress like that?" When Chris asked about the woman Steve told her everything he knew about her. "Angela? She said her name was Angela did she?" Chris frowned in thought. "Yes. Do you know her?" Steve asked. "Not in person but I have heard of her. Best to keep away from her Steve. She has a habit of causing trouble for people." Chris warned as the two took their seats. Steve wanted to question the warning but since the movie was starting he figured it didn't matter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris didn't show up at the public gym so Steve, after waiting an hour for her went to the café figuring she was already there. But she wasn't. So he ordered a coffee and figured he'd wait for her.

"Maybe Chris is right. I should get a cell phone." Though it was the first time she hadn't turned up like she usually did Steve knew she had her hands full with school and her friends. He had no idea what she studying and he had never met any of her friends, but he knew he could trust her. "Chris? You mean Crysella?" A female voice behind him asked. Turning Steve raised a brow at the woman. She black hair that fell past her shoulders and pale yellow eyes. She wore a plain black tank top with blue jeans. Her right shoulder was marked with some tribal tattoos and in her hands was a can of sprite and a cigarette. "Yes ma'am. Do you know her?" The woman took a drink from her can before tapping her cig in the ashtray. "Yeah I know her. Skilled student if a little … odd." Steve's brow went up again. "Odd? How is she odd?" The woman fixed him with a lazy yet annoyed look. "No family. No known connections. And yet she has more talent then the whole school put together but it doesn't go to her head. She's an odd one." The woman then drained her can and got up, walking past Steve. "If she shows up tell her Baha expects to see her in my office before midnight tonight." Steve watched her walk away from him and turn a corner. "Baha? Is she her teacher?"

Tony was laughing at Steve after he explained why he was home so early. "She stood you up!" Steve rolled his eyes at Tony with the others glared at him. "I'm sure she had her reasons Steve." Pepper said comfortingly. "Um?" Clint wasn't sure if he should speak up or not given what he saw that morning. "Clint, something on your mind?" Bruce asked. With a sigh Clint knew he had to tell Steve. "I saw her, Chris that is this morning." Steve took a seat near Clint at that. "Was she alright?" Clint sighed again; knowing what he was about to say next could hurt his teammate. "She was fine. Walking and laughing with some red headed guy." Clint expected a hurt expression to appear on Steve's face. But it never appeared. "A red headed guy? Maybe one of her classmates." Clint's eyes widen slight before he let out another sigh. Sometimes Steve was too naïve for his own good. "Or she could be cheating on you with this guy." Tony suggested. "Chris would never cheat." Steve growled. "Well it won't hurt to ask her who that guy was?" Pepper suggested. Steve agreed to ask Chris the next time he saw her. "Sorry to interrupt but a box has just arrive. Shall I have them bring it up?" Jarvis asked. "Sure Jarvis." Tony stood intending to go bring the box into the living area.

-At the school-

"Crysella! Chris!" A young girl with blond pigtails was running through the halls of the school, her white dress flying out behind her as she searched for said person. "Alice? Alice what's wrong?" Chris held the girl as she caught her breath. "Sally and her friends cornered Tricks again." Alice breathed out. "I'll go deal with them." But before Chris could walk around Alice she had grabbed a hold of her arm. "No it's too late!" Kneeling down to Alice's eye level Chris asked calmly. "Too late? Why, what have they done to Tricks?" Alice had tears building in her eyes, knowing her dear friend was going to get in trouble and it was all Sally's fault. "They stuck her in a box and mailed her to some company!" Chris' eyes were wide. _If anyone sees her Tricks could be killed for it!_ The laws were clear about the boundaries for Tricks' kind. No human could see them under penalty of death. "Do you know what company she was sent to? I might still be able to save her." When Alice shook her head Chris knew she had to go to Sally for the answer. And that meant either making a deal with her or threatening her.

-At the tower-

The box wasn't that big but it was heavy. "Need a hand Tony?" Steve asked as he stood. "No I got it." Tony set the box down on the coffee table and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "What's in there?" Clint asked. "No idea. There's no return address and Jarvis didn't detect any bombs in it." Tony retrieved a small crowbar and popped lose the lid. "Now let's see what's in here. Whoa!" Tony dropped the lid and backed away in shock. "What is it?" Natasha asked as she pointed one of her guns at the box. Steve stood and carefully lifted the lid. Slowly a head of orange hair peeked out over the rim of the box at him. A pair of bright green eyes blinked at him before the head ducked out of site from several seconds. When it reappeared Steve noticed a pair of dog like ears that would've been invisible had it not been for the pink inside the ears. The next thing he noticed was the orange dog like tail peeking out from the bottom of her light pink dress. "Is that a mutant?" Bruce asked in both shock and horror. The head disappeared again, only this time with whimper. "Hey it's ok. We won't hurt you." Steve spoke gently to the frightened child. The head reappeared, only this time it came all the way out. "Are, are you Steve?" She asked in a small, shaky voice. "Yes that's right." Steve didn't know how she knew who he was, but at least she wasn't hiding anymore. "I want Crysella. I wanna go home." Tears appeared in those big green eyes, causing Steve to scoop up the child in his arms and hold her close. "It's alright. We'll get you home. What's your name?" The child took a few deep breaths as she rested her head on Steve's shoulder. "T-Tricks. My name is Tricks." She stuttered. The lights in the room suddenly went dead. "What the?" Tony asked before a shadow moved past him and removed Tricks from Steve's arms. "Hey!" The shadow stopped at the balcony and stared at the group. At least it appeared to stare at them, they couldn't be sure since they could make out no face. "Sleep." It whispered and one by one they fell to the ground. Steve was the last to fall asleep. But as he drifted off on the floor he thought he heard Tricks cheer, "Crysella!"

-At the school-

Alice was so happy when Tricks was set down on her bed; tail wagging like a happy puppy. "Thank you Crysella!" Alice cried as she hugged her best friend. "Your welcome Alice. Now I have to speak with the Elder." Chris then turned on her heels and made for the Elder's tower.

"You know that Tricks broke the law Crysella." The Elder appeared like a man in his early 30s with shoulder length dark brown hair. He always wore his red coat everywhere he went, even in his tower. "It wasn't by choice Elder. Sally and her friends put her in the box and shipped her over to Stark Tower. She is only a little one and unable to fight off someone in Sally's rank." The Elder nodded. "I know of her part in this and she will be punished. But Tricks has the power to appear invisible. She failed to use it and ended up being seen." Chris rolled her eyes. "Elder I know it's been a while but think back to when you were her age. Could you use your powers when you were that scared?" The Elder gave a sad chuckle. "No, I couldn't. Very well then. Sally shall be punished for cruelty to her fellow classmate and Tricks' encounter with these people shall be hidden." _Right. Cause Sally and them wouldn't dream of telling the truth of what they did for risk of losing their magic and getting kicked out._ "Thank you Elder." Chris bowed to him and turned to the trap door. "It's been 12 years Crysella. The moon will soon be bathed in blood again. What do you plan to do for that night?" Elder suddenly asked. "Spend it with Steve I think. It's nice to have someone like him in my life." She then opened the door and left. Elder turned to the window he had been standing in front off and sighed sadly. "She is only just starting to live. What have you been doing these past 12 years Elder?" The figure was a young man, late 20s at best with dark purple hair and red eyes. He wore no shirt; just a long black coat, black pants, and black boots. Strapped to his back was a long katana (Almost as tall as him which is 6'3) and on his left arm was a gauntlet of some kind. "I can not force her Crow. You of all people should know that Crysella is not a push over." Crow chuckled darkly at that. "The things she can do if she becomes just that right amount of angry. Ah, it has been so many years since I last saw that kind of power from anyone." Crow then frown in annoyance. "How many know?" Elder poured himself a glass of red wine before leaning against a table. "Only you and I." He answered as he took a drink. "Make sure it stays that way. Crysella cannot be made to go to that place again. Not after how it broke her the last time." Elder hung his head as he recalled the frightened girl that had been placed in his care 12 years ago. "Make sure nothing happens to her. I shall be returning to check on her. And if anything is amiss I will hold you to blame!" A blur of movement later and Crow was gone. "12 years." Elder reminded himself before draining his glass.

"Steve!" Said person turned and smiled as Chris ran up to him. "I was starting to think I wouldn't see you at all today." Steve greeted her as she kissed his cheek. "Sorry I didn't show. Ran into a problem that I couldn't shake." Steve waved it off and the two started walking together. "Hey um?" He wasn't sure how to bring up the man Clint had seen her with. "Something on your mind?" She asked. "One of my friends saw you this morning with a guy. They seem to think you're cheating but I don't believe it." Steve was praying he worded that right. "And you would be right. Duke is an old friend from when I was little. He's in the city looking for someone but he's not fully sure who." Steve nodded in understanding. "I thought he had to be a friend. Sorry for asking." Chris waved it off. "Hey it wasn't you trying to point the cheating finger at me. Want to meet Duke for yourself?" Steve shook his head. "No, that's alright. Besides you said he was looking for someone. I wouldn't want to take any time away from his work." Chris smiled up at Steve. "Just so you know Duke's bunking at my place while he's in the city." At Steve's nod Chris' smile got wider. "I told Duke you weren't the jealous type. Let's get lunch."

-The streets later that night-

Steve had just seen Chris off after dinner at their favourite place and he was in one hell of a good mood. He had carefully brought up the subject of the two living together and Chris had been all for Steve moving into her place. Though she had to speak to Duke and make sure having Steve around wouldn't interfere with his search Chris had assured him it would be no problem. And just before they said there byes (or in Chris' case "laters") they had shared the most mind blowing kiss that left Steve in the clouds. Yes it was a great night for him.

Steve took a short cut through an construction site, hoping to get back to the tower and in bed before his love high wore off on him. But in the corner of his eye he suddenly saw red. "Huh?" Turning his head Steve's eyes widened in horror at what he saw. Leaning against the walls of a phone booth was a young girl, 16 at best badly cut up. Her blood was pouring out from under the booth and decorating the inside of it. Steve ran to the booth, hoping against all odds that the girl was still alive. But one look into her dull brown eyes told him he was too late to save her. Steve took out the panic button (as Tony had called it) and pressed it, alerting the others that something was very wrong as well as where he was. Taking a step closer Steve had to back away as the smell of death hit him hard thanks to the large hole in the glass. Turning his head away for a moment to try to get some fresh air Steve took notice of several blood boot prints on the ground leading away from the booth. He went to follow them but after the fifth step they disappeared. "Who could've done this?" He asked himself before looking to the corpse. She had long reddish brown hair that hung past her shoulders, her once white long sleeve was mostly dyed red from her blood and her orange dress had a small pool of blood around her lap. "She looks a little like Chris." He mumbled to himself before his eyes widened. The girl did indeed look like Chris and that caused him to panic. _Oh god, please tell me she made it home safely._ He begged. "Whoa!" Tony breathed as he landed next to Steve. "Poor kid." Clint sighed as he and Natasha joined the two. "Tony I need you to get in touch with Chris and make sure she made it home alright." Steve ordered. "Whoa Steve I'm sure" "Now Tony!" Steve clearly wasn't in the mood for assurances of any kind. He needed to know that his girlfriend was still alive. "Jarvis patch me through to Crysella."

-At the school-

Chris had only just gotten to her first class of the night when she got the call. "Please Steve I'm fine. What is this all about?" She had become worried when Steve seemed to break down in tears of relief upon hearing her voice. "He found a body and freaked." Tony answered. "A body?" "It's a young girl, maybe 16 years old. I only freaked because she looks a little like you." Steve seemed to be defending himself. "Any idea how she died?" Chris was just trying to kill time (no pun intended) until class started. "Well the hole in the glass would suggest shotgun fire. But her body has a bunch of cuts like someone with a knife or maybe even a sword when at her. There are also five prints, maybe boots on the ground in blood." Tony listed. "You forgot the smell." She heard a male voice in the background point out. "Oh yeah. And a smell like sour milk." Chris felt the air leave her body at that. "Oh. Um listen I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow Steve." And with out waiting for him to say the same back to her Chris hung up and headed for the door just as Mr. Amor was entering. "Where are you going Crysella? Class is about to start." He asked her. "Sorry Mr. Amor. I have to see the Elder." Chris then took off running.

"Sour milk? Oh dear." Elder mumbled as he left his window to take a seat in his desk chair. "Steve said the victim looked a little like me. Elder something in my gut is telling me this isn't the first victim." Elder avoided Chris' stare and let out a heavy sigh. "She would be victim number 12. We've been keeping the public from finding them but this one slipped our notice." He ran a hand through his hair suddenly looking a lot older. "It's them, isn't it? It the Bloods." When Elder nodded Chris swore. "This may just be the work of one of them. The others might not be in the city." Elder tried. "And why are they targeting women who look anything like me?" At Chris' question Elder looked away. "What aren't you telling me?" Chris didn't understand why he would with hold information from her. She was one of the top students and she had a talent for taking care of problems for the school, for him. "Chris I need you to get in touch with the Knights." Chris let out a groan at that. "The Knights? Their a bunch of old fools playing school kids." She hated the Knights. They were good people, no question about that. But the fact that they spent their free time dressing up as school kids and taking classes in both public schools and high school made her sick. "Chris get in touch with the Knights. They can find and deal with any Bloods in the city. Now run along." Elder hadn't used that "run along" line since she was a child. More proof that something was either being hidden from her or was very wrong. "Fine." She sighed and left through the trap door.

"Bloods in the city?" Ruby asked in shock. Chris had gotten together with a few of her friends at Ruby's house. They were all dressed in comfy nightgowns as was the custom when gathering on Ruby's bed. "That's what the Elder hinted at. And they seem to be targeting girls that look like me, but he won't tell me anything more. What's more he wants the Knights brought in on this case instead of letting me handle it." The girls could clearly tell how angry Chris was with this. "Odd. The Knights haven't been called into play for nearly 100 years now." Sarah pointed out as she ran a brush through Chris' hair. "It is odd that the Elder wants someone other then Chris to handle it. After all she could be the next girl to die." Annie pointed out as she adjusted the straps on her black nightgown while muttering, "I think they've gotten bigger." casting brief looks at her chest. "Oh please! Like I'd really fall as easily as those normal girls." Chris rolled her eyes at the though of being struck down so easily. "I guess but the Bloods are a group of powerful magic users. They might even be too much for you to handle Chris." Lee suggested with a worried look. "I'll go to the Knights, don't worry. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to deal with this myself if I get the chance."


	3. Chapter 3

-Early the next morning-

A pair of young students were walking to school together. Both wore a light blush as they held each others hands; though other the girl seemed to be enjoying the contact as the guy with her was looking embarrassed. Both were dressed in school uniform and had dark hair. Stepping out from an ally Chris crossed her arms and glared at the two as they came to a stop before her. "Well if it isn't Crysella. What do you want?" The guy asked in a deep voice that betrayed his young appearance. "We're going to be late for school. This had better be good." The girl growled in an older voice. "You hate me and I hate you. I wouldn't waste my own time talking to you unless it was important." Chris growled back. Unknown to Chris across the street from where they stood Bruce Banner had just caught site of her and was watching. "Well what is it? We have a big test today." The guy added. "We have reason to believe there's at least one Blood is in the city. They've already killed 12 women and the Elder wants the Knights on it." The girl suddenly started laughing. "Aw, poor little Crysella is being made to sit on the side lines. That must hurt you deeply." She taunted before Chris grabbed her by the throat. "Don't think I won't scar that face of yours Anika. I'm not in the mood for you taunts." Chris shoved her away and glared at the guy. "Archon spread the word to the other Knights. I'm done talking to your kind." Chris then turned and stormed away. Bruce watched as the young girl rubbed her neck before she and the guy with her took off down the street.

-At the Tower-

"What?" Steve asked in shock after Bruce explained what he had just seen. "I don't know what they were talking about but I clearly heard her saying that she was done talking to their kind." Bruce repeated. "Think she has a think against mutants?" Tony asked. "That's not like Chris. She wouldn't hurt anyone unless they tried to hurt her first." Steve defended. "Oh come on Steve! What do you really know about that girl? That's she's in school? What school? She hangs out with her friends? Who are they? What's her last name?" Clint asked. He had tried to stay out of it but now it was bugging him. Steve was a good guy, quick to trust people and yet he couldn't see that something was up with this girl he was dating. "Why are all of you so quick to judge Chris? You don't know anything about her." Steve snapped. "And neither it seems do you." Clint growled. "Ok I know how to end this. Steve invite her to the tower and we'll all get our answers." Natasha suggested. "I shouldn't have to do that. But fine! If it will get all of you off her back then I'll bring her back here." Steve then stormed out of the room.

When Steve found Chris she was dressed in a dark blue t-shirt and lose black pants. "Chris!" She turned and smiled at him as he caught up to her, the two sharing a quick kiss. "Didn't think we'd be seeing each other till later." She mused with her arms still around him. "Chris I kind of need you to come back to the tower with me." The way Steve looked away from her alone was enough to make her wonder what this was all about. "I thought you wanted me to stay away from the nuts at the tower. What's this all about?" Steve wanted to tell her what was waiting for her at the tower but he knew she couldn't know. If the others found out that he told her before they got there then they would argue that she had time to make up some kind of lie to feed them. "Please Crysella, just come with me." Chris blinked in surprise. Steve stopped using her first name after the third time she told him not to. "Sure Steve. Let's go." So with a feeling of dread Steve took Chris to the tower, knowing that she would soon be mad at him.

After being introduced to the team everyone took a seat and seemed to just stare at Chris. Her appearance alone seemed to suggest she was harmless and it almost made them wonder why the hell they were going to question her. "So what's this about?" She had directed that question at Steve but it was clear it was free for anyone to answer. "Well Chris we wanted to ask you about something." Clint began, studying her for anything that might revile she was lying. "What do you want to know?" Everyone looked at each other; clearly wishing someone would get it over with. "Well for starters, what's your last name?" Natasha asked. "Zeno. My full name is Crysella Rayne Zeno." The team all raised their brows and cast glances at each other. "Ok then. So what school are you attending?" Tony asked. "That would be Midnight Central. It's a private school for select people. I'm sorry to say this but I doubt any of you will find any information on it. Sorry." This caught everyone's attention as well as struck them as odd. "Interesting. Um… What's you view on mutants?" Bruce asked. Chris raised a brow. "I'm fine with mutants. Where did that question come from?" Bruce sighed and sat back. "I saw you earlier today having a heated talk with two teens on their way to school. You made a comment about being done with their kind. I figured you had a thing against mutants." He confessed. Chris bit her bottom lip, worrying how much he heard. "Chris something else. A while back a little girl named Tricks was mailed to us. She had animal ears and a tail. We were about to help her get home when someone appeared and took her from us. They made us fall asleep but before I fell asleep I hear Tricks cheer your name. Do you know her?" Steve asked. Chris wasn't sure how to answer that one. Wasn't sure if it would be allow. "I don't know. I know a lot of people Steve. Human and mutant. So I could know her." Steve nodded in understanding. Chris turned her eyes to Bruce and gave him a gentle smile. "I don't know what you hear this morning but when I said I was done with their kind I meant that I was done talking to jerks. Those two are part of a group that love to taunt me every chance they get." "Oh! All right, I was just worried when you grabbed that girl by the throat. I can understand now why you did it." Bruce seemed to be relived. Actually the whole team appeared to be relived. "Well now that that's over with who wants a drink?" Tony asked as he headed for the bar.

-Later that night-

Three people stood before Chris wearing looks of boredom, anger, and pain. "Do I even want to know?" She asked them. The only one wearing a jacket turned his head and coughed up a little blood, a small chain dangling from his wrist. His white shirt had blood soaked in patches here and there, cuts and bruises dotted the visible skin, and his red tie was ripped. "No you most likely don't." He answered. "Yamato why do you drag Lily and Tomo into your battles? And more importantly who was it this time?" Chris looked towards Lily, the right lens of her glasses had been broken, bloody bandages wrapped around her for head, pink shirt stained with blood, and her left arm in a sling. Then she looked to Tomo. His silvery blonde hair had dried blood clinging to it, white shirt stained with blood and torn open reviling a bloody bandage wrapped around the upper part of his chest and on the lower part some gauze covered a wound off to the left of his belly button. His knuckles were bruised and bloodied. "It was just some punks from Heaven's Crest. There were talking trash about our school so we figured we'd show them." Yamato shrugged. "Magic didn't work as well as we'd hoped it would so we surprised them by turning our fist on them." Tomo grinned, reviling he had lost a tooth in the fight. "But they proved to be better skilled in fighting bare handed then us. Sorry." Lily finished. "Get to the Healer now. And pray that you don't get reported!" Chris snapped before pushing the three to the healing room. "I should've played hooky tonight." Chris sighed while hanging her head. The three had just disappeared down one of the halls when a male voice spoke up from behind Chris. "That's the third time this week." Chris spun around and glared at the guy. "Someone needs to talk to the head of Heaven's Crest." The guy had short light blond cut above his chin, pale skin, red eyes, dressed in pair of black dress pants and black t-shirt with a couple buckles along the chest, two black demon wings loosely hugging his body. "Maki. I thought you were staying on the other side of the world after what happened on New Years Eve." Maki's red eyes darken as his eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Yes well things change. Not that you would care." He growled. "Easy Devil Boy. What are you doing back?" Maki took a moment to glace down each hall before stepping closer to Chris. "I don't know. Elder suddenly called me back in the middle of a drake hunt. And you know how bad it is for so much as one drake to be wandering around in a city." He whispered to her. Drakes, distant cousins of dragons but just as much trouble. Everyone at the school knew how important it is to keep drakes and dragons under lock and key. _Why would Elder risk letting a drake go free? Is it the Bloods?_ "Did he mention Bloods?" Chris had to know. "No he didn't. Why? What's going on with the Bloods?" Maki asked. So Chris explained the killings, the Bloods involvement, as well as the involvement of the Knights. "Odd. I can see why I would be made to drop the drake. But to bring in the Knights for just one Blood when you could just as easily take care of it is questionable." Chris nodded in agreement. "Maki I know we haven't always gotten along. But could you" Maki held his hand up, cutting her off. "Yeah don't worry about it. I'll keep you up to date on anything I find. Take care Crysella. Don't be afraid to use you boyfriend's shield." Maki threw her a wink before heading for the main doors. "An abandon drake hunt? Just what is Elder hiding from the rest of us?" Chris slowly made her way to her next class.

-Several days later-

Steve hated himself for doing this, knew that if he got caught he had whatever punishment or angry shouting she gave him but after hearing her saying that none of the team would be able to find any information regarding her school question began to nag at the back of his head. So he waited outside her apartment where she wouldn't see him and followed her when she left. "Chris!" Steve ducked out of site as someone ran up to her. "Hey Jess." Chris greeted. Jess was a young boy, Steve guessed him to be about 13. His hair and eyes were grey and he wore a white hoodie with faded jeans. "Is it really true we got a Bloods problem plus Duke's in the city AND Maki's been pulled back to the city from a drake hunt?" Jess asked. "Where did you hear all that?" She asked, sounding annoyed. "I heard most of it from Tricks and Alice. So is it true?" Steve couldn't believe it. He had asked her if she knew Tricks. But then he reminded himself that she had told him that she knew a lot of people and there for couldn't be sure. Chris let out a heavy sigh. "Ok yes Duke is in the city. Yes there is evidence that we do have Bloods in the city. But as for Maki I can't really say. I saw the guy, even talked to him. But being pulled from a drake hunt is something that wouldn't happen unless the end of the world was at hand. And we both know the Bloods aren't about ending the world." Jess slowly nodded. "Okay. You got me there Chris. Come on let's get to school." Steve stayed close enough to the two so that he could hear them if they started talking about something, but far enough away to not be noticed. The two said nothing at they walked until they turned into a dead end ally. "Did you finished the paper for Mr. Amor?" Jess smiled at Chris and patted his notebook. "You bet Chris. Put the finishing touches to it during lunch. How bout you Chris?" Chris nodded her head and the two came to a stop at the end of the ally. "I got it done. Here let me get the gate." Chris stroked the bricks before her and to Steve's amazement they began to ripple and both Chris and Jess walked through them. The brick had stopped rippling by the time Steve ran over to them. He tried stroking them but couldn't make them ripple like Chris had.

-At the Tower-

After explain what he had seen to the team, as well as listen to Pepper telling him that she expected better of him then to tail his girlfriend. "Brick walls rippling at her touch? Steve has anything else strange happened around Chris?" Bruce asked. Steve thought back over his time with her and shook his head. "Not that I recall. But there have been a few strange people I've met that seem to know Chris. And there was that woman um… Angela that I nearly ran into that one night." Steve then explained to the team everyone he met connected to Chris as well as Angela. "Well Steve I'd hate to say this but it looks like your wonderful girlfriend is keeping secrets from you." Tony announced. "Yeah well it's not like I've been completely honest with her either." Steve sighed. "Come again?" Tony asked. "As far as Chris knows I'm just a guy that took the idea of the old Captain America and copied him." Tony couldn't help himself. He gave out a surprised/amused laugh. "She thinks you copied him?" Tony was almost falling out of his seat while the rest of the team were staring at Steve; shocked he hadn't told her the truth. "What am I suppose to say? That I'm old enough to be grandfather? I tell her that and she's likely to leave me." It worried Steve a lot what might happen the day Chris learns that he's the same guy from WWII. Worried him enough to keep him from talking about his life as Captain America all together. He happily spoke to her about the other members of the Avengers, even other heroes in the city. Chris seemed to think that he didn't want to talk about his hero life for fear of worrying her and he was ok with that. "Steve if you want Chris to be open with you you're going to have to be open with her. And that means telling her everything." Pepper informed him with Natasha nodding in agreement. "Better to come clean with your secrets before asking her for her's." Clint added. Steve promised to think on it.

-Somewhere near the center of the city-

Thor had been shocked when Loki asked to meet with him. But he wasn't prepared for the state his brother was in. It looked as though Loki hadn't slept in months. His hair messed as though he'd been pulling on it then running his fingers through it, and Loki's eyes kept flickering around the rooftop as if expecting something to suddenly attack him. "I won't keep you Thor. I plan to leave this realm tonight." Thor had been about to greet his brother when Loki spoke. "Leave it? Why? What's wrong?" Thor asked. Loki's head whipped around suddenly, as if he heard something. "When I first came here I thought I knew everything these mortals could do. But I have just learned how wrong I was. Something is about to happen Thor. I don't fully know what, nor do I wish to be here when it does happen. If you were smart you would leave this realm as well. Just grab that mortal woman of yours and head back to Asgard." Thor wasn't sure what on Midgard could make Loki act this way but he knew it had to be bad. "Brother I don't understand. Explain what has you so afraid." The words left him before Thor could stop himself. Loki gave a small bitter laugh. "Explain? I don't fully understand it either Thor! All I know is it has to due with the moon turning red like blood and a woman named Crysella." Thor quickly closed the distance between him and Loki and took hold of his brother's arms. "What do you mean? What is going to happen to Steve's beloved?" He demanded. Loki shook his head as if to clear it before looking into Thor's eyes. "All I know is that a group I have seen killing mortals have taken an interest in her and that the wind its self seems to be whispering about someone born under the mark of the Fool and that when the moon turns red like blood destiny well be set into motion and who ever possesses the Fool will control it. Best to tell your friend to stay away from this woman. She could lead to his end." Loki warned. Before Thor could stop him Loki disappeared. Thor stood on that rooftop running over what Loki had just told him. Picking through it for any signs of lies or trickery. But upon finding none he raced back to the tower, unsure if he should truly share this warning with Steve.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who have added this story to their alerts. It makes me happy to know that there are people following this strange story of mine. To those of you who have me on your author alerts for other stories I am sorry that none of them have been up dated recently but I am struggling over a wall with them. I am trying to find that little something that will get my imagination flowing again for them and each time I fail to up date them I regert it deeply.**

**To those of you who hate my title I would gladly listen to any suggestion you might have for a better one. So send in your suggestions for a title if you want. Also if you would like to suggest something to happen in this story please submit a picture to me. Yes I said a picture. That is why this story is so different everyone! I am using picture to not only add to the plot but also to bring to life characters in the story. I will gladly take any pictures you give me along with any written suggestion you might have.**

**Thanks again to all who have read this story. This is as much for your enjoyment as it is for my own.**


End file.
